


A Tired Reunion

by Masium



Series: A Breaking Psyche [1]
Category: The Blackout Club (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Mental Instability, Religious Cults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masium/pseuds/Masium
Summary: A child's mind can comprehend the impossibility of life, and it can morph those impossible actions into whatever it so desires. But the imagination of one comes with a cost. Bring too much impossibility into reality, and the walls that contain one’s mind begin to break, shatter and eventually crumble.
Series: A Breaking Psyche [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640485
Kudos: 5





	A Tired Reunion

Her room was a mess. Mud caked the floor as the child sat curled on her bed. She was alone with her troubles. All access to the room was effectively blocked off yet she had still somehow exited without her realisation.

Her face was void of all emotion, too tired to portray what her thoughts said. She constantly fidgeted and shook to avoid sleeping once more. She hated it all. She needed to move more. She needed help. She needed to speak to someone.

She needed someone to help her.

She hated the loneliness that came with her troubles. But soon, it would all be over. It was nearly time for her to leave once more. To travel to the salvation that was a mere boxcar filled with children. Whilst she had no true friends, she found companionship in those that she had met.

But still, even if they managed to rid the Voices from her slumber, she still struggled to rest properly. She always tried to hide it. But it was obvious when she could feel the bags that plagued her face. Something would have to be done.

As she let out an exhale, her hand moved to the box in front of her, filled with products used to hide blemishes from the face of a beautiful woman, a simple item stolen from her mothers, used to hide secrets once more.

She must have looked ridiculous, she didn't understand how to apply the items, but using the small mirror in the box, she tried to bring back her energetic look. She gave off a joyless smile once she had finished, her pale skin mixing with the colours that the products had given her, but the bags ultimately hidden. The box snapped shut with a quiet click as she hide it under the covers of her bed, waiting in silence once more.

Once she had heard the door of her house lock shut, she stood from her place on the bed, peering around the room before opening the dark curtains to the room, the moonlight glimmering off her pale skin as she slowly opened the window, before she vanished into the night's darkness.

She would hopefully be home before her mother would return and worry.

But an average night can contain surprises never once thought to be possible. A normal patrol as the Sleepers maintained the instrument. It was supposed to be quiet. Her flashlight brightly lit the path ahead of her as she stalked past the houses. She spoke out loud as instructed, as her eyes gazed around the silent town as her voice echoed through the streets.

Minutes were hours in the night. Her exhaustion grew each night but she would not rest. Her body would rest in the day. But for now, she must follow the Voice’s directions.

Thump.

The sound of soft footfalls caught her attention, breaking her from her thoughts. Her hidden face snapping towards the direction of the sound as a figure was spotted. A child with pure white hair, her face hidden by a red bandana and odd skin that blended into itself, sneaking past one of the many street lights. But not quiet enough to avoid her brilliant ears, even the smallest sound from the child was audible to her. As always, the children knew when they had been spotted. The child bolted, a shout followed the chase of the two, the child desperate, fast but too loud, rushing through the maze of the instrument as she gave chase. The child was persistent in its escape, but it failed to hide its tracks.

Trapped by a corner of the maze, eyes wide and desperate as they sought out salvation. The woman slowly approaching, ready to jump at the child if she needs before frost swarmed her spine as she caught the child's eyes. Pink, wide and filled with terror, dashing desperately from side to side to find an escape. Yet to her, they held a sense of familiarity. They were eyes she had seen a thousand times and she would see them a thousand more.

They were her eyes. Tired and terrified.

The eyes that she and her child shared.

Confusion, terror, anger, guilt. Emotions swarmed the Lucid's mind as she struggled to move, she was not prepared for this, this was just a dream, no, it was a nightmare. Soon the Voice would awaken her and she would be fine and ready to continue her patrol. This was a mere test of her loyalty, she would not fail the Voice. Her child could not be a member of the 'Club'. She would not believe it.

Yet the proof was cemented in front of her, and her duty needed to be fulfilled. She knew why the child was out. It was all her fault. She was powerless to stop her failure.

A single step, followed by a single gasp from the child, a heart wrenching sound, one should never be forced to experience the fear that this child had to one’s own mother.

The girl, pressed against the wall as her breathing grew heavy, her eyes shut as she awaited for the Lucid to drag her away, salty tears washing away the product she had used to conceal her exhaustion. Yet the cold embrace of the ground never came. Gentle arms wrapped around her tightly, gasps of sobs wracked the Lucid's shoulders as she held the girl tightly. A familiar feeling surrounding the two, a feeling that both had felt for years together, always at the same intervals, always as one, always together. The feeling of warmth, from one that loves their family more than anything.

The girl froze at the simple action. She was shaking violently. She was waiting for the trick to be over, for the Lucid to stop attempting to lull her into a false sense of security and hurt her already. Blood already leaked from a wound on her cheek that had occurred during the chase.

Yet seconds turned into minutes, and still the Lucid did not move from their embrace. With the time, Auice began to recognise the sobs, she had heard them before, the tears of terror slowly morphed into tears of sorrow as she returned the embrace, sobbing into the shoulder of her mother.

There would be no reports completed that night, there would be no need for the Angel, and there would be no need for the doors of red to be opened.

There would be no evidence recorded that night, there would be no need to run, and there would be no need for locked doors to be opened.

The only need was that of two, both with the want to reconnect to the one they had neglected and been neglected by. A connection of a mother and daughter to speak once more.

The woman had believed that the Voice would care for her child during the Blackouts, she never thought of the mental trauma that it may cause the young girl. Filled with guilt, she brought them to a rooftop where they basked in the moonlight. No words were exchanged between the two. They were merely grateful enough for each other's company, they could speak another time, for now, they would both rest.

For the child. It was night she would not forget. She was not alone on this night, she had brought friends with her. They moved through the streets, forgotten and asleep. 

But as the two sat, enjoying each other's company as to not disturb the Sleepers below. A pain erupted behind her eyes. Yet it was not scalding, but it burned her. It did not ache, yet her eyes trembled at the mere action of her eyes closing.

As her eyes vanished, her path was laid out before her. She knew what she wished to do. She knew what she had to do to protect her family and to never be alone again.

She would save them all.

But she knew she would be returning to the boxcar alone tonight. But she did not feel alone that night.

But she would not dwell on these emotions. She had been given what she wanted most. A person to help her. Someone to watch over her. Someone to keep her company during her fearful nights. The promises her eyes told her gave her hope that she would never be alone. That someone would always be there to help her.

She just needed to sacrifice.

That could wait for now. She grew tired of the night, she had not slept comfortably for the past month. Laying her head down on the Lucid’s lap, a smile appeared on her face as she felt a familiar hand run through her hair. An action that she had not felt in years.

And she slept peacefully, once more.

Soon, her slumbers would forever be peaceful, once she joined our song.


End file.
